


Fruit Bat

by annabagnell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bat!John, Batjohn - Freeform, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Mpreg, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, John, there's plenty more left. Don't be shy." Sherlock reached forward and brushed a finger on John's sensitive belly, grinning. "You're not full yet. Have some more, I insist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultinghomosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultinghomosexual/gifts).



> Alright, guys, I wrote this for a wonderful friend and she said I absolutely had to post it.  
> Here's the deal - it's superkinky. At least, as far as fandom stuff goes.  
> Let's list it off: Bat!John. That's right, John as a bat.  
> Bat!John is pregnant with twin bat pups. Alright, following so far?  
> Sherlock decides John should eat. Like, really eat.  
> So, let's recap. Pregnant Bat!John belly stuffing.  
> If /any/ of the above are not your thing, I'd recommend you wait until I post whatever I post next, because I can pretty much guarantee it won't be this strange.  
> For those of you who like this sort of thing, I'm happy to provide it.  
> That said, read on!

John awoke to a series of gentle touches on his swollen belly. "John," Sherlock murmured, "Wake up. It's time for dinner." 

The bat opened his eyes blearily and stretched his wings, looking up at the human tiredly. "I'm not hungry, Sherlock, let me sleep. The pups are making me tired." John's stomach was distended, twin pups growing inside getting bigger with each passing day. John shifted positions and tried to go back to sleep, but Sherlock was insistent. 

"John, you've hardly eaten at all today. You need to have something." 

John heaved a sigh and opened his eyes once again. "Fine, fine. Pick me up, would you? I'm too tired to fly to the kitchen." 

If Sherlock's eyes dilated when John rubbed his growing belly, John didn't notice.

Sherlock cradled the small bat in the palm of his hand as he carried him to the kitchen. He sat the creature down on a napkin, rubbing his back with the pad of his index finger for a few moments as the bat yawned and stretched again. 

"Nothing too big for dinner, okay, Sherlock? I'm tired and just really want to go back to sleep." 

Sherlock made a noncommittal noise and set a bowl of grapes and a cup of fruit dip down on the table in front of the bat. "Just grapes." 

"Ooh, grapes. Thank you." John reached forward and picked up one small grape, biting into it and finishing it in just a few swallows. He grabbed another, smiling at Sherlock as the detective took one of his own and popped it into his mouth. 

"Try the dip, John, it's delightful." John carefully dipped the tip of his grape into the pink bowl, took a small lick, and cooed. 

"Ooh, that is wonderful." John bit into the coated end of his grape and hummed in satisfaction as he chewed and swallowed. 

Despite John's intent to have a light dinner, the delicious fruit dip enticed him to keep eating grapes until his small stomach was almost uncomfortably full. He rubbed his belly as he set down the half-remaining grape. "That was a very nice dinner, Sherlock, thank you." 

"Oh, John, there's plenty more left. Don't be shy." Sherlock reached forward and brushed a finger on John's sensitive belly, grinning. "You're not full yet. Have some more, I insist." 

"No, I'm fine, really. Quite content." John smiled and patted his tummy. 

"John…" Sherlock hesitated, picked up the uneaten grape, and dipped it in the pink confection. "Please. Eat." 

John took the grape gently from Sherlock's fingers, took a small bite, and chewed slowly, swallowing only when the food had lost all semblance of taste. The look in Sherlock's eyes…

John inhaled sharply when he realized what that gaze meant. He took another, larger bite of the grape, chewing it and swallowing audibly. "I'm too tired, Sherlock. You'll have to feed me yourself, if you want me to eat more." John let his voice go low and gravelly. "Feed me." 

Sherlock smiled wickedly, took the grape from John's outstretched hand, and reloaded it with fruit dip before holding it in front of the bat's mouth. John bit off a large chunk, moaning softly for effect as he swallowed it. One more bite finished off that grape, and John didn't hesitate when Sherlock held a new one in front of him. 

He'd eaten six or seven grapes - he couldn't remember - before Sherlock had started to feed him. John willingly ate four more as Sherlock fed him by hand, until his stomach started to feel painfully full. He grunted as he swallowed the last bite of a grape and licked his lips clean of fruit dip. "Alright, Sherlock?" He rubbed his belly. 

"More, John." Sherlock held out another loaded grape, and though the fruit was delicious and the dip sweet and rich John couldn't bring himself to bite into it. 

"Can't. I'm full." John poked his stomach and winced. 

"Please." 

"Sherlock…"

"Please, John." 

John looked up at Sherlock, battled with logic versus desire for several seconds, and then slowly opened his mouth and took another bite of grape. 

John ate mechanically, never outright protesting but making noises of discomfort and discontent as his stomach filled, filled, and overfilled. Just when John was about to stop, Sherlock leaned down and kissed his stretched belly. 

"Five more grapes, John? Then we're done." 

"Oungh, five. I-" John burped, put a hand on his churning belly, and exhaled. "I don't know if I can fit five more grapes _in there,_ Sherlock." 

"Let's try it anyhow." 

And so the first grape went down. Slowly, painfully, into his packed stomach. John tried to suck his tummy in and found that it all moved as one mass, unable to move even a millimeter. Sherlock swallowed and held out a second grape. 

Real pain, this time. Each bite had difficulty settling into an unfilled corner of his stomach, but John managed to keep the fruit down. 

The third grape. John rocked left and right slowly as he chewed and swallowed, his belly grumbling unhappily beneath his hands.

The fourth grape took ages to choke down, and poor John was rubbing his tight tummy with both hands and whining each time he swallowed. Sherlock was breathing heavily as he held the fifth and final grape, pink fruit dip running down the sides. 

John opened his eyes and looked up at Sherlock. His belly sat hot and heavy in his lap, churning unhappily with the mass of grapes and fruit dip and bat pups it contained. "Can you do it, John?" Sherlock whispered. "Can you eat the last grape?" 

John hesitated several seconds before putting up his chin and nodding. "Yes." 

The pregnant bat burped and made pained noises as the last bite of the last grape landed on top of the mass already packed into his stomach. His small hands rubbed the vast, stretched expanse of his belly, and John was sure that if he opened his eyes he wouldn't be able to see his feet. "Ohh, god, Sherlock," John moaned, rocking back and forth and trying to ease the pain in his belly. 

"John, you're beautiful," Sherlock breathed, and John felt the man's breath on his skin just moments before something soft and wet brushed his fur. 

Sherlock was licking his belly. 

And god, it felt entirely too good for the amount of pain he was in. 

John opened his eyes and watched as Sherlock laved attention all over John's tight, full belly, teasing licks and long strokes with his pink tongue. Sherlock's fingertips danced over his rib cage, and John would have squirmed if he'd been able to move at all. 

Suddenly, John was being scooped up, and he grunted as the change in position made his stuffed stomach stretch uncomfortably. Sherlock was licking him all over now, his arms and legs and _god oh god between his legs_ and John could almost forget how much his belly hurt when Sherlock was licking his _penis_

"So full, so stuffed for me, John," Sherlock breathed, and nuzzled the skin of John's belly with his nose and cheek, just enough pressure to make John curse and writhe. 

"Look at your belly, so round and hard. How much heavier you are, how solid your stomach is." Sherlock licked John's tummy, the edge of his tongue catching again on John's hardening penis and John moaned. 

"Don't be a tease, Sherlock," John grunted, and he could feel Sherlock's smile against his skin before that devil of a tongue was roughly licking John's prick. 

It took only a few more swaths of Sherlock's soft tongue to have John whimpering as he came, his muscles tensing and relaxing and causing spasms to shoot through his tight belly. Sherlock shifted a panting John to his left hand and dipped his right hand into his own trousers, orgasming quickly with John's name on his lips as he came. 

Sherlock cradled John close to his chest after he settled onto the couch, holding the little bat and his big bloated belly against his body and scratching the bat's skin with his short fingernails. John smiled and rubbed his own tiny hands on his full belly tiredly. 

"I've never been so stuffed in my life," John said quietly, prodding his tight tummy with a fingertip and marveling at how solid it was. "I don't know why I let you do this to me." 

"Because you love me," Sherlock replied instantly, and John chuckled weakly. 

"Yeah, I do, you big bloody twat," John sighed, and snuggled closer to Sherlock's chest, nearly asleep. "I've got a whole belly full of love." 

Sherlock smiled, pressed a light kiss to that belly, and held John as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
